


人人都爱康陶特工【后】

by VectorM9



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:07:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 21,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28893402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VectorM9/pseuds/VectorM9
Summary: ＊竹村V  ＊老维V   ＊杰克V＊有大量私设，有那样儿的情节，有黑化，ooc预警＊你是华裔女V，康陶特工，颜值设定高【前情提要】你曾经在荒板三郎身边卧底，做过一段时间的小护士。后来你在绀碧偷东西的时候结识了杰克。荒板三郎死后，你和杰克作为证人与竹村合作。荒板三郎复活后，收回了竹村这条忠犬，让他降职留在夜之城做中层。康陶也收回了你，让你留在夜之城处理一些脏活儿。除了康陶的活儿优先完成外，你也接别人的单。＊写这篇文章只是为了胡乱开车，道德败坏，三观扭曲。女主的观点并不代表我的观点。请谨慎阅读
Comments: 10
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

【杰克主场】

你和杰克帮着帕南救回了索尔，还趁着风暴甩脱了追兵。  
  
“哈大波，这名也太他妈骚了。”索尔去睡了，帕南也跟着去卧室守着他。留下你和杰克面面相觑，  
  
“他啥意思？”你拿起那瓶古董酒猛灌了一口，“卧槽，太恶心了，像喝汽油。”酒精度数不低，酒气直接往你的脑袋里涌。  
  
杰克接过酒瓶，好奇的尝了一小口，“那老小子就是想妞儿了，呸！这酒真他妈太够劲儿了。”  
  
“喝的我脑壳儿疼，本来骇那帮乱刀会就够累了。”  
  
“来来来，妹子，我给你按按，”杰克热情的挽起袖子，“不是我吹，我这可是夜之城和南北加利福尼亚最爽的按摩哦。”  
  
“去你妈的，”你笑着说，但还是把脖子亮给杰克。  
  
杰克倒真是很会按，替你松了一会儿肩颈后，你真觉得脑袋没那么僵硬了，疲劳感席卷了你，你连眼皮都睁不开了。杰克让你枕在他的腿上，轻轻揉你的额头。  
  
接着，你的嘴唇被触碰了，一股酒味儿闯了进来。你一瞬间就清醒了，杰克的脸在你眼前，他闭着眼睛，沉浸在于你的接触里。你感觉牙齿被撬开，他灵活的舌头勾引着你，想让你能多回应他一些。  
  
你有些困惑，你几乎没怎么与别人接吻过，也很少好奇男女情感。你与杰克是很好的朋友不假，可你也没打算跟他更进一步。  
  
见你没有反应，杰克开始吸吮你的嘴唇，用牙齿轻轻啃咬。一吻结束后，你的嘴唇已经有些发肿了。  
  
“为什么要接吻？”你仍旧很困惑，“你喜欢我？”  
  
“你这没良心的，我以为我已经够明显了。”  
  
“我可从来没想过这事儿，你知道的。”你坐起来，想让气氛不这么暧昧。可杰克在沙发上调整了一下姿势，用他结实的胳膊揽住你，  
  
“我知道，妹子，可今天我看见那老小子对你好像挺有意思，我可不能让他抢了先。”  
  
“得了吧杰克，索尔伤成那样，现在就算给他舔他都硬不了。”你还真仔细估量了一下你和索尔的可能性。索尔是流浪者的老大，如果真能跟收买到他的话……  
  
杰克的手臂突然勒紧，你吃痛的看向他“不许再这样做，不许再拿性当交易品。”  
  
你没有回答他，你一直是这么做的。在荒板，你用性来展示你的忠诚。在303，你用性来获取竹村五郎的信任。这一向是你的利器，你从没打算对你的朋友使用它。  
  
杰克摸着你的耳朵说，“有时候我真希望你在海伍德长大。真不知道康陶怎么给你洗脑的。你这样不对的，你明白吗。”  
  
你不明白，而且有些生气，“康陶永远是对的！”  
  
你以为杰克要扑上来咬你，可他只是凑到你耳边，热气打着你的耳垂，“那如果说是为了帮帮你的朋友呢，妹子，我胀的好痛。”杰克水蓝色的眼睛里泛着雾气，你从没思考过这种可能，但你并不抗拒。  
  
杰克拉开裤子，大家伙就精神的自己弹了出来。你握着它撸动了两下，你感觉到手里的东西在跳动着胀大，变得更加狰狞。你低下头去含住杰克的前端，拿舌尖刮擦了两下，你和杰克都有段日子没洗澡了，杰克的体味混合着沙暴的腥味就硬生生往你鼻子里钻。  
  
“嗯……”你听到杰克粗重的喘息，他压着你的脖子，想让你多吞进去一点儿。  
  
你小心的不让牙齿刮到杰克的肉棒，开始慢慢吞吐。杰克等的不耐烦，把手插进你的头发里，引导你吞吐的节奏。  
  
你只觉得嘴巴张的时间太长，下巴几乎没有知觉了，口水顺着肉棒流下来，淌到下面的囊袋上。  
  
随意你的起起伏伏，杰克的呼吸越来越重，那东西在你嘴里又胀大了一圈，让你更加难受了。你稍稍放缓了节奏，休息一下你发酸的双腮，转而用舌尖照顾杰克光滑的尖端，小心舔舐龟头的沟壑。你吞进去一小部分，使劲吸了两口。  
  
“啊，妹子，……”杰克按着你的头不让你离开，急不可耐的顶着跨。他的生殖器直接怼到你的喉咙。你被他顶的难受，眼泪汪汪的瞅着他。杰克看着你的脸，控制不住的越顶越深，越顶越兴奋，低声的“嗯，嗯……”呻吟起来，接着就射在了你喉咙深处，你就这么把它们都咽了进去。  
  
“艹！真他妈不想让你回去。”

————————————

【老维主场】

回到城里，你甚至没回家，直接去了老维的诊所。诊所没生意，你直接趴到手术床上蜷了起来。  
  
“你受伤了？快躺好，我给你检查检查。”老维拿起针剂就要往自己胳膊上打。  
  
“没，我就是太累了，想来你这儿歇会儿。”整个夜之城里只有老维这儿能让你睡个踏实觉。老维岁数很大，大到无论遇到什么事，他都是那副沉稳的语气。你最喜欢呆在他身边，只要你周围两米以内有维克多，你就能自动充电。  
  
“没事就好，这次又安排给你什么活儿，能把我这么厉害的小姑娘累成这样。”老维挪到你的床边，摸着你的头顶，像是把你当成了他的女儿似的，“我倒是喜欢你没事儿来看看我，可就怕你来见我的时候一身的伤。”  
  
“这次我好好的呢，老维。”  
  
“是啊，‘这次’。我岁数大了，除了修修你的义体，我也帮不上你什么忙。但我真希望你别接某些任务，也别搞坏自己的身子。”  
  
“这我做不到，维克多。反正你总能修好我的对的，对吧，你是夜之城最好的大夫了。”  
  
“也许吧，但你首先得能活着回到我这儿。”老维不喜欢你为康陶做事，可是到最后他还是会站在你这边，“累了就眯一会儿吧，醒了正好吃晚饭。”  
  
等你醒来，老维已经做好了几个菜，还有你最爱吃的辣子鸡。  
  
“老维，我真想不出来世界上还有什么东西是你不会的吗。”  
  
“噢？那可还是有挺多的呢。你先尝尝再夸吧，我这也是第一次做。”  
  
“啊，好辣！你不会是跟楼上那家中国餐馆学的吧，他家最辣了，奥佐布吃了要爆炸那种。”你嘴里像被核弹轰炸过，你翻着老维家的冰箱，你知道他可是常备着啤酒的。  
  
喝过冰镇啤酒，你的舌头缓过来一些。你就着啤酒吃了好多辣子鸡。跟老维坐下来吃顿饭，这就是你最好的放松方式。要是能跟老维一起窝在沙发里看电视就更好了。  
  
“辣还不少吃点，晚上该胃痛了。”  
  
“那是你做的，就好吃，嗝”  
  
老维被你逗笑了，“又不是再也不做了，下次我少放点辣就得了。”  
  
“要是每天都能跟你吃饭就好了。”你擦擦嘴，想着最近几天没什么任务，都可以来老维这儿消磨时间。  
  
“我也想。孩子，我知道康陶给你派了些任务，有些都……”一说到康陶，老维总是要操心，“我知道你不能离开康陶，可你就不能试着考虑考虑来这儿当我的助手吗。虽然可能没有在康陶赚得多，但你不用再跟那些是是非非打交道了。”  
  
你想了一下，康陶员工要干满50年才能退休，但没有明文规定你这种外勤要出多久。你想着哪天你不用再出外勤了，才能跟老维安稳的在一起。想到这一点，你突然觉得血气上涌，脸上发烫。  
  
【还不知道维克多喜不喜欢我……】  
  
“维克多，你想跟我接吻吗？”这是最直接的鉴别方式。  
  
“你可别逗我，我岁数大，开不起玩笑。”  
  
“我当然是认真问的。”  
  
老维放下啤酒瓶，严肃的盯着你，“我很想。我想让你留在我身边，亲近你，然后独占你。正因为我在意你，所以我在意你很年轻，你会被关心所打动，会盲目崇拜更有社会经验的人。但这些是不是爱，在你自己都没考虑好之前，真不应该问这个问题。”  
  
“可杰克吻了我，也没和我说这些。”  
  
“你是在故意惹我生气么，小姑娘？我年纪大了，不像你们年轻人一样喜欢胡闹。但你要是再这么挑逗我这老头子，我也是会让你负责任的。”  
  
你挺喜欢他说的负责任，这让在夜之城孤零零的你终于有了家一般的感觉。最重要的是他也想跟你在一起，你在他嘴角轻轻啄了一口，“那你会想跟我做爱吗。”  
  
你感到老维的气场变得危险起来，“你别告诉我杰克和你也干了这个。”  
  
老维用胳膊把你禁锢在沙发和他胸膛之间，这种感觉很陌生，这样的老维也很陌生。对待性行为，你算得上十分熟稔了。只是这次，你居然对即将要发生的事情很期待，甚至还有些害羞。  
  
老维亲了亲你的额头，“别再刺激我了，小丫头。这个还是留到你真下定决心的那天吧。我可接受不了你刚从我这儿出去，就又要去哪个目标对象那儿又得跟他……”  
  
你第一次思考，也许性应该是一种有独占性的行为。你想起当初竹村五郎也对你说过，不希望你再跟别人做。不过当初你不过是逢场作戏，没有放在心里。而这次面对老维的要求，你虽然没有立刻答应他，但却开始认认真真的思考它的可行性。

————————————

【竹村主场】

轻松的日子总是有限的，在老维的诊所窝了还不到两天，康陶的下一个任务就又来了。  
  
“我知道我说别的也没用，但这句你可一定得照办，”老维拥着你，把你的头按在他怀里，“活着回来，如果心里至少还有那么一点儿在乎我的感受的话。”  
  
每次出任务，老维都会这么说。只不过自从那天晚上你跟他坦白了心意，老维会跟你有更多的肢体接触。  
  
你更用力的抱紧老维的腰，最后却还是得离开。  
  
康陶的活儿你从来都是独自行动，你可不想拖累朋友为你的忠诚买单。这次的任务要你闯进荒板的某个仓库，偷取荒板新的智能机器人模型。  
  
你骇进了仓库摄像头，切换到主管办公室，你发现仓库主管正在捣管子，模型机就在旁边的房间，你可以从窗户外面的管道爬过去。  
  
伪装成送货上门的性偶，这再简单不过了。不过你可没打算真跟这条荒板狗真刀真枪的干。最多也就是跳个脱衣舞，搞点儿气氛，再让他无声无息的窒息过去。你迅速整理着自己的衣服，准备离开  
  
“我是不是应该感谢你当初没把我也像这样杀掉。”竹村五郎倚着门框，目光凶狠又厌恶。  
  
“艹！”竹村五郎已经恢复了名誉，先进的义体自然也回来了，他看上去比之前年轻了不少，变得更有攻击性。你根本打不过他，只想着翻窗逃跑。然而面对竹村，你连逃跑都不现实。  
  
竹村掐住了你的脖子，毫无怜悯，“又在玩老一套，婊子。”  
  
与其被他抓回荒板审问，你还不如自尽算了。尤其是他竹村的审问，怕是也没人能挺得过去。  
  
“康陶万岁！”你留好遗言，准备咬碎藏在后槽牙的毒胶囊  
  
竹村先一步掐住你的下颚，粗暴的把胶囊扣出来，“你倒是学了不少新花样。”接着你还没来得及干呕，就被他掐晕过去。

  


再醒来，你发现自己回到了303。墙上被荒板炸出来的洞还在，现在这座公寓已经彻底废弃，成了蟑螂和老鼠的庇护所。  
  
你被绑在椅子上，看着自己和竹村曾经生活过的地方，觉得挺讽刺。水池里的碗还没洗，垃圾没倒，床也没铺，你甚至看见了你和竹村用过的避孕套还扔在床底下。这些都被灰尘所覆盖，正如你们的过往。  
  
“啊，我还挺怀念这个地方的，”竹村用鞋尖抿了抿地上的套子，“跟你不一样，我是个很专一的人，我会常常想起我们在一起的时光。”  
  
“你要是真这么想，那你就履行你的诺言，直接杀了我吧，竹村。”  
  
“诺言？”竹村走到你面前，气势可怕，“我倒是记得你许诺给我不少东西。不如你先履行完你的诺言，再来谈谈我的诺言。”  
  
你一时语塞，当初你和他逢场作戏，说了不少好听话给他听。你曾以为你会在荒板做一辈子卧底，许给竹村几个约也不是什么大事。  
  
竹村拿着电击枪轻轻剐蹭你的脸蛋，动作温柔甚至算得上爱抚。只不过你了解竹村，他越是生气表现的就越平静，“第一条，你会跟我一起吃今后的每一顿晚饭。你食言了。”  
  
电击枪被竹村调过参数，它不致命。只是电击的疼痛不比其他，它钻进了你的细胞，震荡你的骨骼，轰炸你义体的接缝。你咬着嘴唇不打算喊出来。  
  
“你用不着害羞，就算叫的再大声，也不会有人听到的。”竹村抬起你的脸，不想错过你的任何一个表情。他在复仇，“第二条，你会跟我留在日本生活。你也食言了。”  
  
你还没从第一次的电击中缓过来，第二次的电击就来了，这次更痛，简直痛到每个神经元。你把嘴唇咬出血了都没有知觉，  
  
“你，不是，也还在，夜之城么。”你断断续续从齿缝中挤出这句话。  
  
竹村挑了挑眉，“你说的很有道理。作为补偿，给你吃一块儿糖吧。”他强行往你喉咙深处塞了一块不知道什么糖，你呕都呕不出来。  
  
“赖宣很喜欢这种东西，我倒是从来没用过，让我们等等看，到底有什么效果。”  
  
【艹，是他妈的春药！】  
  
“你直接杀了我吧，我们只不过各为其主。现在我输了，你让我死了就好。”你想起老维，他应该也不会喜欢你被这条荒板狗左右。  
  
“你这是在害怕？或者说为哪个人守身？那就让我想起来还有第三条，”竹村伸手擦掉你嘴唇上的血，“你答应过会嫁给我。”  
  
“啊！”这次真的好痛，可肌肉不听使唤，紧绷不起来。你身上几乎湿透了，冷汗顺着头发啪嗒啪嗒的滴，衣服也被浸透。你有些虚脱。  
  
竹村掐着你的下巴给你灌了点糖水，“还没看到药效就昏过去未免可惜。”  
  
“别这样竹村，折磨我对你也没有什么好处。”春药的劲儿开始发作，渐渐压过了疼痛。你不自觉并拢的双腿，勉强维持住自己的声音不变调。  
  
“显而易见，我在复仇，我不该受你欺骗，”竹村似乎很享受你的表情，“又或许你可以证明你的价值，告诉我你的接头人是谁。在荒板又有多少个你这样的，性偶。”  
  
“我不知道。”  
  
“撒谎，”竹村站到你的背后，把手伸进你的衣服，大力揉捏你胸尖的嫩肉，“不过我们有的是时间。”  
  
“求你了，我真的不知道，你既然这么恨我，杀了我吧，求求你。”你不想在失去理智和尊严后才失去生命。  
  
“你知道，你的眼泪总是很管用的，”他俯下身像是在抱着你一般解开你的裤子，把手伸进内裤里摸了一把，还特意把湿漉漉的手指展示给你，“你求的这么恳切，我一向都不忍心。”  
  
“别……”你的脖子被竹村捏在手里抚摸，随时都可能扭断它，他的另一只手刺穿了你的下体，“求你了，别这样，啊，别……”  
  
竹村无视你的哀求，用手指慢慢的探索着你的蜜穴，粗糙的手掌随着手指的动作摩擦着阴蒂，似乎一点儿也不急。  
  
你控制不住自己的感觉，你的大脑一半是欢愉，一半是痛苦，你满脸都是眼泪。竹村的嘴贴在你耳边，“可以说了吗？”  
  
春药的作用下，你的快感累积的很快， “啊，我不知道……别弄了……”你的话只换来他狠狠的一插，带来的快感让你的腰颤抖了一下。  
  
【只有手指完全不够啊……】你脑中全是你跟竹村在一起的那些画面，当时的他没什么技巧，只是单纯的律动就足够让人满意了。你想起他那一根，形状大小你都熟悉无比。他甚至算的上你最熟悉的人，东亚人干净无毛的皮肤，配上紧实的肌肉，如果这些还不够，那还要算上他那对于东亚人来说有些超规格的性器。你越想越觉得下边空虚，需要被填满，哪怕他是竹村也行。理智离你越来越远，  
  
“……不行，不……”你呢喃着，“维克多，我要维克多……”  
  
接着竹村就放开了你的绳扣，掐着你的脖子把你压到墙上，你撞的后脑生疼，又挽回一点理智。你看见他的衣服还是丝毫不乱的穿在身上，只是拉开了裤子的拉链，你熟悉得性器翘的老高。你的一条腿被他高高抬起，蜜穴泛着晶莹的水光，孤立无援的暴露在竹村眼前。  
  
“求求你，求求你别插……啊……”竹村毫不留情的一杵到底，你连最后的恳求都说不出口了，只剩下连声的娇喘。  
  
“呵，维克托？”竹村一上来就开始猛烈的抽插，他恨极了你的背叛。随着他的动作，你的后背不断地和墙面摩擦，开始热辣辣的疼起来。但你更害怕的是，竹村带来的这种濒死的快感让你无法抗拒。腿好像要被掰断了，身子也被撞的七零八碎，而你下面的小嘴儿却越吸越起劲儿。你绝望的发现你就快高潮了，通道在抽搐的边缘徘徊，这时候竹村停下了动作，  
  
“你的接头人是谁？”  
  
你摇摇头，不做回答。他又往里面顶了两下，继续问下一个问题，  
  
“要维克托，还是要我？”你几乎觉得他要亲吻你了。  
  
“嗯……要维克多……”你听见维克多的名字，想象着被维克多像这样粗暴的操到墙上，你的小腹就不由得酸软起来。你的甬道贪婪的啃咬着竹村的性器，高潮了。实际上，你甚至还没见过维克多的裸体。  
  
“艹你妈的！”竹村加大了手上的力量，你由于窒息晕厥过去。

————————————


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 没想到自己居然把后续搞出来了。主要走的是竹村剧情，老维沦为工具人，杰克直接背景板。除此之外这章还涉及到主角对性的态度的起因，严重违反道德预警！

以前竹村在性事上很是传统。每次必须是晚上，规规矩矩洗过澡后，关上灯躺在床上，从接吻开始，标准化的抚摸，律动，结束。

现在竹村在性事上，可以称得上放浪了。你的双乳被压在落地窗上，竹村在后面刺穿了你。

“你好像不太喜欢这样，”竹村按着你的后颈，把你的腿掰得更开，更加不舒服。

你压根就对性没有感觉，更何况现在竹村又不是你想要攻略的对象。如果不吃赖宣那种糖，你甚至连喘息声都不会给竹村听。

“竹村，我们虽然立场不同。但我尊重你，我不想再假装享受，那也是对你的羞辱。”

“欺骗和背叛，”竹村扳过你的身子，强迫你面对他。他身下动作没有停，但你在他眼中看不到一点儿性爱带来的快感，反而充满了憎恨，“这就是你的尊重。”

“你心里清楚我们只不过是各为其主罢了，我真的很抱歉，欺骗你绝非我的本意。你也会为荒板做同样的事的，对吧。”你了解竹村的忠诚，就像你忠于康陶一样热烈。

竹村的表情松动了短暂的一瞬间，又覆写上更强烈的愤怒，下身的动作也更加激烈，“你是叛徒。”

“我从始至终忠于康陶，从未背叛。最后被你抓住也好，正好把命还给你。杀了我，就什么都结束了。”

竹村压上来像是猛兽处死自己的猎物那样，啃咬你的喉咙，他狠命往你身体里冲撞了几下。他现在佩戴荒板最近的义体，力道大的惊人。你痛的站不住脚，可仍旧没吭一声。竹村见你几乎虚脱，把你放到地板上，阴茎始终插在你身体里。

“你背叛了我，你不该许你做不到的承诺。我确实应该杀你，不过，”竹村轻柔的抚摸你的嘴唇，但这样的他更让你恐惧，“在古代，我们日本，男性可以合理追杀不忠于他的女人，和与她媾和的情夫。”

“杰克威尔斯找了你好些天，维克多维克托给你打了好几个电话，”竹村在你嘴唇落下一个吻，“我该先杀哪一个，我的好夫人？”

“夫人？”你震惊于他给你的定位，更震惊于他居然会拿你重要的人威胁你，“如果我是那个该死的女人，你也只能算是那个情夫”

竹村以为你在挑衅，惩罚般深挺胯部，慢慢摇动。粗长的性器在你身体里画着圈摩擦，让你的小腹发麻。“可惜我要杀他们可易如反掌。”

你不甘示弱的挺腰迎合他的节奏，用力夹紧他的肉棒，“呵，就是不知道你能不能对着荒板三郎也这么硬气。”

竹村被你弄迷糊了，他一时间不明白你什么意思。你趁机坐起来翻到他身上，手臂在他一丝不苟的西服上扯出褶皱，用你自己的节奏控制这场性爱。

“我说，荒板三郎的鸡操起来味道如何？”你凑近他的脸，仔细品味着他眼睛里的慌乱。你感受到他的阴茎在你体内一颤一颤的跳动。他猛的把你掀到一边，背过身擦干净自己的性器穿好裤子。他仪容整洁的坐在椅子上看着你，仿佛刚才什么都没发生。而你全身赤裸的坐在地板上，任由竹村的精液顺着你的大腿根流到地板上。

过了有一会儿，竹村才开口说，“三郎大人是个自律的人，他忠于自己的妻子，美智子夫人。”

“哈哈，”世界上没有比这更好笑的笑话了，“把他那根一百五十多岁的臭鸡巴塞进一个十几岁姑娘的嘴里，这他妈的也叫自律？”

你回忆起你的第一次有多么惶恐，多么厌恶。可这并非生死大事，你不能因为你的任性辜负康陶。【不过是区区身体而已。】你如此安慰自己。

你十二岁就离开家前往日本的荒板学院，离开家之前，没有人跟你讲过男女之事。在学院的几年你也没接触过男性朋友。所以你只以为这种性行为不过是在正常的为康陶奉献自己的一份力。

但直到遇见维克多你才知道，也有人在意你的身体，想保护你不受任何伤害。他想触碰你，却更在意你未来会不会后悔。面对这样的老维，你又怎么忍心再把性作为可交换的物品任意处置。

可他竹村五郎偏偏在你明白这一切后，把你囚禁了起来。

愤怒像是合不上的潘多拉的魔盒，“我的逼就是个他妈的容器，这可是荒板三郎教给我的。”全世界就数荒板狗最没有资格对着你指手画脚，

“够了，”

“感谢他让我学会了，逼不光能当容器，还能当成武器。”你满嘴污言秽语，你也恨那个没有珍惜自己的自己，

“这武器很好用，用在他自己的狗身上最奏效。”你最后恶意的戳竹村五郎的伤疤。

“够了，别再说下去了，”

“呵，怎么？你主人没派人追杀咱们这对儿奸夫淫妇，你又要开始感恩戴德了？”

竹村从没想过，对你进行道德的审判还会牵扯到荒板三郎。他早就在心里把你当作夫人，本打算一恢复地位就正儿八经的与你注册结婚。

你身份暴露后，为了小田，他放过你一次，承诺下次再见时就杀了你。他以为你们相爱，不过是对儿立场不合的苦命鸳鸯。他把你对他的承诺都藏在心里，小心呵护。忠诚属于公司，爱属于自己。他以为你会为他做同样的事。

如果不是再见时，你正在用身体讨好任务目标，他大概会直接杀了你了事。杀了你，再用余生怀念你。他不讨厌这样凄美的故事。可他发现你背叛了他，甚至连心都交给了那个医生。

他认为自己作为丈夫，有权利处死你和情夫。他要惩罚你，让你意识到自己的可耻。他要让你眼睁睁的看着你心里的那个人死去。

他没想到他才是那个情夫的角色。很难说他现在是恨你多一些，还是怜你多一些。为了公司献上忠诚，可连性都要出卖，这未免有些过头了。

“你可真是康陶的好员工。”竹村发现自己对康陶的厌恶没法停止，“康陶就教给你这个，卖身？”

而你觉得这一切都是荒板三郎的错，全世界唯独荒板狗没资格评价这件事，“得了吧，这可都是在傻逼荒板那儿学来的，”

竹村冲你扑过来，你以为他恼羞成怒，而他带着你在地上翻滚一圈，你听见狙击枪子弹破空的声音，在你刚刚的位置留下了一个深深的弹孔，

“呵，说傻逼傻逼到，”

竹村按着你的后脑把你把你护在怀里，他看着你的眼睛，表情复杂，“你好好看看那到底是谁家的兵。”

你只看到一个穿便装的灰色影子一闪而过，荒板家的都讲究制服，显然这个不是，

“是康陶来了！”你也没想到康陶还会在意你这个级别的特工，“你快走吧别被他们发现了。”

竹村的眼睛里充满了怜悯，他叹了一口气，脸凑的更近。你以为他要来一个离别吻，可接着你的嘴唇被他狠狠咬了一口，就像上次从303出来那样。

竹村又一次带着你成功从公司的围捕下逃了出来，在郊区的汽车旅馆稍作休整。竹村一直坐在窗边，随时都在留意外边的动静。你裹着竹村的外套坐在床边，事发突然，你还没来得及拿自己的衣服。

“武士刀劈子弹，今天算是长见识了，”你笑着说，你终于见识到了全盛状态下竹村的战斗力，怪不得荒板三郎能选中他。如果是他来保护你，恐怕你连暴恐机动队都不害怕。

竹村皱了皱眉头，“那些人是来杀你灭口的，你到底知不知道。”

你倒是觉得这事儿很正常，“反正我的命是康陶给的，什么时候康陶觉得我的存在是个祸害了，那我就不该活着，我还以为你最能理解这种心情。”

“荒板于我有再造之恩，如果有需要，我自然是会为荒板献上我的生命。而你，”竹村想到你，不仅要卖命，甚至连爱都卖了，最后还要被像处理垃圾一样处理掉。

“我？如果不是康陶提供给我父母体面的工作，我可能压根不会出生。我的一切都是康陶给的，康陶想取走，自然也有这个权利。”

“可你不该连爱都出卖给康陶。”

“爱？”你挺奇怪你的行为居然被竹村定义为爱，“我们这样的人不该有这种想法。”

“可我爱着你，”竹村平静的陈述，像是在讨论今天的天气，“如今康陶已经不想要你的忠诚了，跟我回日本，我们可以重新开始。”

你没想到他会这么想，“对不起，竹村，我从前确实以为我能与你结婚，所以我也做出了那样的承诺。”

“我真的很抱歉，我这辈子欠你很多，可最后只能还给你一条命，”你走到竹村身边，握着他，用他手里的手枪顶着自己的喉咙，“你最好趁荒板还没怀疑你，赶紧把我杀了。”

竹村抽出手，把你带到自己的怀里，用胳膊箍紧你的腰，使你动弹不得，“如果是为了维克托呢，你会为他离开康陶么？”

“老维他从来不会让我为难。”说起维克多，你甚至有些后悔。你不该对维克多表白，如果把感情烂在肚子里，那维克多最终也不过只是失去一个普通朋友。

“如果我说，你不跟我走，就杀了他呢？”

“竹村，如果你是想羞辱我，这也有些过了。”你想脱离他的禁锢，可竹村搂的更紧，几乎将你截成两段，“我不会跟你去效忠荒板的，这你心里清楚。荒板三郎对我所做的一切我尚可忍受。不过强占自己儿子的身体复活，恐怕我这辈子都没办法接受这个事情。”你看着竹村的表情，你知道你戳中了他的痛点，

“竹村，你是个好人，我知道你信奉独行道。我真心希望你的忠诚不要把你撕裂。”你的手贴近他的胸口，似乎想抚平他迷茫混乱的的忠心。

竹村陷入了自己的思考，他痛苦的意识到，除了第一条，不能违背世间常理以外。他实际上背叛了独行道更多。他嫉妒维克多，他沉迷于与你的恋慕之情，他贪恋你为他做过的每一顿饭。

“康陶真的不应该任由你被荒板三郎当成妓女。”如果不是康陶的毫无作为，也许你们会有不一样的开始。

你奇怪的看着能直呼荒板三郎大名的竹村，“你今天这是怎么了，竹村？我们不该质疑公司的权利。”

“我只想让你离开这一切，你应该有个更好的结局。”

“竹村，你知道这我们都做不到。”你想起了在竹村尚未恢复地位的时候，杰克恳切的劝过竹村和你离开荒板，放下一切。当时竹村紧握着你的手，与你十指相扣，代表着你们两个人做出了回答，“对不起，我们做不到。”

你知道竹村也一定想起来了他当时的回答，他用臂弯卡着你的脑袋，给了你一个令人窒息的吻。你没有反抗，如果说这就是永别，你很乐意能为你过去的作为做些补偿。

“如果我说我能，你会怎么办？”一吻结束，竹村并没有放开你

“你疯了，”你被吻的迷迷糊糊，可你仍旧能辨别出竹村的话是什么意思。他的想法让你惶恐，如果他要背叛荒板，那你要负起全部的责任。

“也许吧，”竹村再一次用嘴唇封住你的嘴，这次他轻柔许多，像是恢复了以前他还认为你们相爱的时候。

他推搡着你倒在了旅馆脏兮兮的双人床上，你现在只有一件他的外套，像是故意引诱他的魔女。他紧贴着你，像永远也亲不够似的舍不得离开你的嘴唇。你感觉到他腿间变得坚硬鼓胀起来，顶在你的双腿之间。

就在你觉得又要被他操了的时候，他停下了动作，只是抱着你，把头埋进你的颈窝。你听见他的声音闷闷的，

“你也还欠我两条命，为了我，活下来好不好。”

这样的竹村，让你觉得他陌生又脆弱。你愧疚难过得很。思索许久，最终你答应了他，“好。”

————————————

几天之后竹村开车把你送到了老维那里。临下车时，他拉住你，你以为他想要一个临别吻。然而竹村嘴唇蠕动了一下，最终什么都没有说，就让你下了车。

康陶对你追捕的力度不算太大，你级别不高，只要离开夜之城，你就能安稳的活下去。可你不想就这么与老维分别，所以你一直都待在公寓，尽量减少出门的次数。枯燥的日子里，唯一值得高兴的就是老维每天都会来跟你一起吃晚饭，等你睡下后他才离开。

今天老维又像哄小孩一样哄着你睡下，在你额间留下一个晚安吻，正打算离开。你伸出手臂挂在他的脖子上，“维克多，留下来好不好？”

你披散着头发，穿着宽松的睡裙，整个人看起来毫无防备，柔软可人。没有人能拒绝这种要求，

老维的吻热烈到无法抗拒，像是变了一个人。他热切的索取着你的气息，平日里总佩戴着外骨骼的手轻巧的揉捏你的乳房，像是在做术前检查。你撕扯掉他的衬衫，你发现老维的身体肌肉虬结，即使多年不打拳也依旧维持着好身材。

你的身体渐渐热了起来，急迫难耐的挺起腰身蹭蹭老维，睡裙都掀在小肚子上。隔着老维的裤子，你发现他已经硬了，体积可观。老维用掌心贴着你的胯骨，手指摩挲着你的纤腰，将你按回床上。

“小姑娘，你应该知道你在干什么，我也是会忍不住的。”一吻结束，你们都呼吸急促。

你搂着老维的脖子把他拉得更低，让他结结实实压在你的身上，他的重量让你觉得有归属感。可你感受到他在努力往后撤着跨，免得已经硬邦邦的肉棒贴到你的敏感处。

你有些委屈，你为了他而留在夜之城，像个自己给自己关起来的蠢狗。最后却连他的亲昵都得不到。

“维克多，你还不明白我的决心吗？”你气老维的过分谨慎，你的心就摆在他面前，而他就是不肯取走，“竹村邀请我离开夜之城，都被我拒绝了。”

“噢？是吗，小姑娘，那你真应该答应他的。”

“老维？”你没想到老维居然真的会想让你离开他，你难过的收回手臂，“你是讨厌我了吗？”

老维叹着气在你身边躺下来，让你枕着他的胳膊，“傻孩子，我可能这辈子都要活在你的影响下了。”他手指卷着你的发梢，另一只手拉着你的手放在他的嘴唇边，若有似无的吻着你的指尖，“可你这辈子还很长，不该为了我而变成一只小金丝雀。”

“不要，维克多，我不要没有你的生活，”你固执的说。

“可就算你留下来，我们一起生活。我也总是会比你先死的。趁你还年轻，离开这里。过不了几年，你就会忘记一切。”

你躺在维克多的臂弯里，“几年？”你郁闷的发现或许维克多说的是真的。你离开祖国不到十年，几乎已经忘记了你在国内还有个家，家乡的美食在你心中已经遗失了味道，家乡的景色也变得摇摇晃晃模糊不清。你不得不承认，你想家了。

【维克多，你会想离开夜之城，去我家乡看看吗？】你在心里问。你知道，老维在夜之城生活了一辈子，夜之城是他的家。但如果你开口求他，为了他的小姑娘也许他会答应你。可你真的忍心开口吗？

“即使我以后会忘了你，爱别人，你也无所谓吗？”最后你问老维。

“是。在学会爱别人之前，你应该先学会做自己，我的小狮子。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 写到这里我觉得超对不起老维，肉也没吃到，姑娘也没到手。我在考虑最后要不要把姑娘给老维，有没有姐妹能给我点意见（求求？


	3. Chapter 3

最后你决定回到家乡，你记得你外祖母跟你说过最危险的地方就是最安全的地方。你不是很明白那是什么意思，可你想家了

家乡的景色果真与你记忆中大不相同。你儿时的公寓大楼还在哪里，可时间久了，颜色变得脏兮兮的。你在那里等了整整一天，也没看到你本应该通勤的父母。你失落极了，开始怀疑自己就这么离开夜之城是否值得。

“维克多，我没有家了。”你冲着面前的空气轻低声呢喃，不知道世界另一边的老维会不会感应得到你的痛，“我听了你的话，可为什么心里觉得更痛了。”

你在这城里寻访着每一处你的过去，你在小吃街看见一个梳着规整丸子头的侧影站在小摊边，穿着风衣。已经是初春时节，他还一丝不苟的戴着围巾有些奇怪。你看见他戳着一块臭豆腐，正纠结着要不要塞进嘴里。

“我要是你，就不会吃这个。”你凑了过去，“你怎么会在这儿？”

竹村挑起了眉毛，像是惊喜，接着又垂下了眼神，像是怕你不喜欢在这儿看见他，“我就是没什么事做，想着也许能多了解一下你以前的生活。”竹村放下了塑料碗，“我以为你还留在v……嗯，夜之城。你还好吗？”

“嗯，”你的情况与好似乎还差了那么点儿距离，你转而问他，“你这是……休假？”

“嗯，”看起来你们各怀心事。

“走吧，至少本地人带你吃吃喝喝总好过你自己瞎琢磨。”

黄昏，你们实在吃不下了。你开车把竹村送回住处。他说的地方你没去过，跟着导航到了才发现，是个破旧的筒子楼，年纪没准儿比竹村还要大。

“你就，住这儿？”你心里怀疑更甚，但不太想承认现实，“你是不是，离开荒板了？”

“嗯，”竹村不看你，也不说话。竹村没有要求你为他做任何事，可越是这样你越是愧疚。你也一时间不知道该怎么办，你既没办法对他负责，也不能扔下他不管。

“要不，你暂时来我这儿住吧。至少不用担心半夜被瘾君子割了喉咙。”

“不必麻烦了，我去了不方便。”

“房间很多，你不用担心，我总不能什么都不为你做吧。”

直到到了你住的地方，竹村才知道他的担心确实多余。也为自己之前的那点儿小期待感到好笑。你住在一间精致的小别墅里，上下二层，有必要的话你们甚至可以一个星期都不用见到彼此。

“这是，你的家？”竹村没想到你是个小富婆，你一直赚了多少花多少，而且也不抗拒合成食品

“嗯，这是我哥哥留给我的，”你把竹村安排在一楼的卧室，“今天先睡吧，晚安，竹村。”你转身逃离开他的房间，和他的问题。

竹村拉着你的手臂，把你带回到他怀里。他轻轻搂着你，几乎可以让你随意逃走。你开始绷紧了身体想要对抗他接下来的行为，可他就只是抱着。慢慢的你也放松下来，甚至宽慰般拍了拍他的后背。【两条背叛公司的狗。】你觉得你能理解竹村。

“对不起，”竹村轻轻说，“晚安，V。”

深夜，你摆弄着自己的手机。现在是夜之城的清晨，老维应该已经醒了。你不知道自己应不应该给他打这个电话，你想听他的声音，可又怕他厌弃你。最终你把手机举到耳边，“维克多，我好想你。”刚开口第一句，你就忍不住委屈得快要掉眼泪，“康陶不要我了，父母不要我了，连你也不要我了，我到哪里都没家了。”

“我今天碰到了竹村，他离开了荒板。我好害怕，可我也得为这件事负责任。”

“你为什么不来找我啊，维克多，至少打个电话来也好。”你把脸埋在枕头里，用被子把自己保护起来，“做你的小狮子好辛苦。”手机被扔到一边，仍旧锁着屏幕，你没拨通电话，只是需要一个发泄的出口。

这次你跟竹村终于以自己的身份成为了真正的朋友。不得不说你们真的很合得来，在303打了足够久的基础，你们了解彼此，也欣赏彼此，甚至连对美食的追求都是一样的。竹村依旧喜欢吃你做的饭，你也乐于变着花样让他尝尝新鲜的菜品。合住的生活倒像是失去了性欲望的老夫老妻，至少你是这么认为的。

有时候他想喝点儿清酒，你就拿白酒糊弄他。竹村酒量不怎么行，但酒品还算好。除了有一次，他呆呆的看着你，迷茫又困惑。你看着他眼睛红红的，像是被酒气晕染，“嘿，难受了我扶你去躺下吧？”

“为什么要喜欢他，”他攥住你的指尖，你指甲正好卡在肉里，可他不让你挣脱，“我们一直都在一起。”

你被他问住了，你也不知道为什么会对老维着迷。你从第一次见到老维，你就对他产生了一种依赖感。之后每次见他一次，依赖感就慢慢发酵变质。你知道老维一定会说这不是爱情，可这是你心中最强烈的感情。

【为什么不喜欢五郎。】答案又好像有很多，从前因为你们立场不同，从来没真正有过让感情发酵的场合。然后你有了老维，就更没有理由去喜欢竹村了。

“你从来没给过我一次道歉的机会。”

你很怕竹村这个样子。你能体会到他的无助。离开公司，被重要的人丢弃，你一向与他情感相通。他越是展露他的脆弱，你的同理心就越是无法收拾，你不想让他真的同你一样心痛。这样的他会令你最后不得不选择承担责任，而放弃老维。即使竹村他并不会张口求你为他做任何一件事。 

你从竹村手里抽出手，“你真的喝多了，晚安。”这次你选择逃回自己的房间。

第二天你们似乎约好了，都忘了这件事。

时间快过去了一年，到了除夕夜。你从前对这种节日没有什么感觉。可离家这几年反倒让你生出这种追求习俗的心态。你身边没什么家人朋友，你在除夕夜只能拜访你能找得到的亲人，你的外祖母和你的哥哥。他们已经去世很多年了，碑就在那里，哪儿也不会去。

竹村给了你充分的隐私空间，他站在很远的地方等你，远到你只看得清他的轮廓像一个站岗的哨兵，静止不动。而他远远望着你，你整个人轻飘飘的，好像随便一阵风就能把你吹走，带向往生者的世界。

临近黄昏，你才叫上竹村。他看见你脸颊红红的，眼里泛着泪光，“你喝酒了？”他站在迎风处，替你挡着恶意的寒风，“快回家吧，一会儿你会冷的。”

“陪我走走吧，今天除夕，我不想回去。”你默许了竹村揽着你的肩膀。

“竹村，人是会遗忘的吗，”你把脸埋到围巾里，似乎下一秒眼泪就要掉下来，“我的外祖母，她知道世界上所有的故事。可最后她什么都不记得，连我都不记得。”

“她可能只是病了。”竹村安慰着你，把你搂的更紧。

“我也不记得我哥哥的样子了，难道我也病了吗？”

“对不起，我没见过你的哥哥。”

“你见过，可你也不记得，你也病了。”你勾了勾嘴角，你跟他一向同病相怜，“他比我整整大了15岁，上天入地无所不能。我妈说，她生我哥哥的时候把智商都用光了，所以我才这么蠢。我气不过，可总是要挨打，那时候我哥哥就站在我身前。不过他确实是真的聪明，他什么都会。”

“后来，他成了一个医生，那时他才27岁，”你的身子颤抖了一下，“他离开了我们，去了荒板公司，那年他27岁。”

“文森特，”竹村脑中闪过一个年轻男人的脸，他长得十分英俊，甚至精致到有些阴柔，那张脸与你完全不像，竹村从没想过那会是你的哥哥。

“文森特，当年他就死了。”你的颤栗开始止不住，“他把一切都留给了我。但我不能就这么，就这么让他不明不白的死在外头。我得去找他，可当时只有公司支持我。”

竹村记得文森特，过分聪明，又有野心。这样的特工往往暴露的特别快，荒板三郎几乎立刻就发现了他的身份。文森特就成为了relic的第一个试验品。

【这就是你为什么一定要进荒板的原因？这就是你为康陶卖命的原因？】竹村抱住你，让你把呜咽都埋进他的怀里。你死死抓住他的外套，像是尘世留给你的最后一根绳索。他任由你扯着他的衣服，直到你不再颤抖。

“下雪了，”竹村捧起你的脸，替你擦掉脸上的泪痕，“看来他不希望你哭。”

你噗嗤一笑，嫌弃他的土味儿安慰，“我外祖母说，这就是老天爷掉的馒头渣，烦得很。”

竹村挑起眉毛，“可是我奶奶却跟我说，制造冰雪的雪姬貌美无双，常常诱惑男子与她接吻，再把他的灵魂吃掉。”

竹村的吻滚烫醉人，如果你是雪女，那么他自愿献上他温热的灵魂。你一时间也沉醉其中，热烈的回应他，如同饥饿的野兽终于尝到了血腥的味道。你在用唇舌与他打架，输的那一方将被吞噬殆尽。直到你们重心不稳摔倒在地，你才清醒过来，翻身逃出竹村的怀抱，

“竹村，你知道我不能，”你退开几步，“对不起。”接着你逃离了那里。

半夜你躺在床上，心脏还是跳的很快。你想着刚才的那个吻，一瞬间你确实松动了你的心弦，这是你最不愿意面对的事。

“嘿，老维，最近过得怎么样？”

“我们这里今天除夕，特别热闹。我还去看了我的家人。他们也都挺好的。你也挺好的吧？”

就在你一如往常打欺骗电话的时候，电话响了，

【维克多·维克托】

“喂，”你克制住自己的声音，不让它颤抖得过于剧烈。

“喂，小姑娘，最近过得怎么样？今天除夕夜，跟家里人玩的开心吗？”

你听见他毫无波澜的声音后，觉得更加委屈，“挺好的，刚才差点就能跟别人上床了。”

老维沉默了很久，再开口依然还是那副腔调，只是语速稍快，“你不能拿自己的身体开玩笑，我想让你自由自在的活着不是这个意思。”

“噢？那怎么办，是你把我撵走了。我今天就要做爱！”你生气的说，“现在立刻就要！你又能怎么样！”

“你不能拿自己赌气，”老维叹了一口气，他最知道你的倔脾气，拧着你干没准儿你就真出门找个性偶去了，“你躺倒床上去。”

“干嘛？”你语气不善，但还是乖乖照做

“手机放远一点，”你看见老维把摄像头设置到能拍摄到全身的程度，他应该刚起床，正裸着上半身靠着床头坐着。清晨的柔光撒在他的侧面，把他的汗毛打的透明，远远看起来像是皮肤上面覆盖了一层柔光，温柔沉静。可结实的肌肉却陈述着完全相反的事实，线条粗犷，不够优美，这是属于拳击赛场的暴力美学。

薄被盖着老维的下半身，柔软的布料上有一处不和谐的凸起，老维晨勃了。你想起来最后你没能跟他做成的那次，身体开始酥软起来。

“我想看着你。”你领悟到老维的意思，把睡衣的扣子解开，乳尖早已迫不及待的挺立起来跟老维打招呼，“你又不是第一次见了，以前给我治病的时候也没少看。”

“嗯，”老维倒是真的在仔细观察你，“我是在检查你有没有珍惜自己的身体。”

“接下来要做触诊，你替我捏捏看。”老维抱着手臂，就好像平时在诊所里检查身体一样。你没干过这种事，觉得应该羞耻，可实际上你兴奋的要命，早就湿了一大片。你冲着镜头捏了几下，麻痒的感觉从乳头开始扩散，“往外扯一下我看看，”你听话照做，全身从乳头开始变得酥麻，你不自主的夹紧了腿，开始轻幅度的扭动屁股。

“下面也一样要检查，脱掉，”这回你是真觉得害羞，可老维的声音就像圣父那样，坚定又柔和的指引着你，“岔开腿，别拿手挡着。”

“维克，这不公平，”你光裸着腿，不着寸缕的映在屏幕里，可老维还端坐在那头。

“照我说的做，乖小孩才能有糖吃。”老维不为所动，“用手把阴唇拨开，”

你的私密处彻底暴露在微凉的空气中，屏幕里你用一条胳膊挡着脸，另一只手扒开阴道。上半身潮红一片，还有些颤抖，穴口也跟着兴奋的一张一合，一副任君采撷的样子，

“乖孩子，你试着揉一下你的阴蒂。”

阴蒂？你困惑着，你并不了解自己的身体，也从来不会取悦自己。

“在阴唇的上面，你仔细摸摸，”

“嗯，……”你还没找到阴蒂，可随着手指的慢慢摸索，也带来了十足的快感。你胡乱按摩着自己的穴口，找不到规律，但麻痒感从你尾椎升起，足够你呻吟出声。

“嗯，别光顾着玩，小姑娘，”

你把上身撑起来，努力寻找老维说的那个地方，“啊……维克，我好像，哈……找到了”你的手指在路过某一处小凸起时快感更加强烈，像是被弱了很多倍的电击枪打中。

“好姑娘，”你轻轻按摩阴蒂，看着屏幕里老维掏出了自己的阴茎，正在缓慢的上下撸动。

“啊……维克多……”老维的性器像他本人一样块头很大，上面布满了鼓胀的青筋。不管他本人怎么云淡风轻，他的鸡巴可不是这么表现的，蘑菇头挺立，肿的老大，胀的发紫。

第一次看到了老维的性器，你感到下面开始空虚起来，阴蒂的刺激还不够让你满足，你的眼睛里开始分泌生理盐水，“维克多……哈……我好想要你……”

“你可以把中指插进去，”老维的声音中也带着喘息，尽管他在努力隐藏这一点，也还是被你发现了。

中指不是老维的性器，不过也还算可以接受的代餐。你把目光都集中在老维的那根上，想象着是它现在正在自己的阴道搅动抽插。你的穴壁很快就吮吸上来，它们想吃掉老维的阴茎。你耳机里传来老维粗重的喘息，就想在抱着你干你的同时，在你耳边呼气一样，

【维克多居然也会为了我动情么？】你的手心刚好擦过阴蒂，身体和心理的双重刺激下，快感像洪水般爆发在你腿间，“维克……啊……操我……”你高声叫喊着，痉挛的阴道里喷出一股温热的水流。

高潮过后你侧躺回床里，满足感暂时压过了委屈。可你还是忍不住说，“维克多，走之前你真应该多给我留点儿念想的。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 下一回应该就结局了，是选择老维躺赢？还是选竹村爱拼才会赢？


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 老维结局
> 
> 时间拖得越久，对异地恋老维越不利，所以就赶紧进入老维结局啦

你难得睡了一个好觉。梦里你受了伤，回到了老维的诊所，可你一点儿都不痛，反而很满足于老维对你的注视。你在柔软的床上翻了个身，还想再回味一会儿刚才的梦。

“醒了？”老维的声音在你耳边，听上去心情相当不错，“做什么梦了小姑娘，有这么高兴么。”

“早啊，维克多，你怎么没挂断……”维克多在自己的诊所里，像平常一样坐在桌边调试自己的外骨骼，偶尔抬眼看看视频。

“看你睡的挺香的，就多看了一会儿。今天诊所也没什么客人，”老维停下手里的活计，突然正经起来对你说，“小姑娘，也许我想错了。我一直都希望你能得到幸福，可我不应该替你定义什么是幸福。”

“你能把这当做是一个老头子可恨的社会经验论么？对不起，小姑娘，原谅你的老维好么？”

你心下委屈，可又不像从前那样难过。如果这些话能说在一年以前，恐怕你会直接飞回夜之城，抱着老维永远不撒手。可有些事情并没有留给你选择的余地。

“维克多，我一直都觉得你是对的，直到现在也是。”

“我的想要的东西也从来没变过，维克多，我从来都只想有个家，跟你，跟布莱曼先生。”

“我努力做你的小姑娘，你的小狮子。可我现在，我一直都还有别的责任。我只是……”你呼出一口气，憋住心中的酸楚，不让眼泪掉下来，因为你怕老维看见了会担心。

“我只是想，这辈子至少能留下什么，留下一点点跟你的回忆。”你勉强扯了扯嘴角，露出了一个比哭还让人难受的笑容，“昨天已经很满足了，维克多，这些已经够了。”

【足够我余生只靠着咀嚼回忆活下去了】

“我们，还是来生见吧，永别了，维克多。”

你在眼泪掉下来之前，急忙切断了通讯。你怕多说一秒，你的决心就会动摇，再次做一个抛弃责任的叛徒。你去卫生间洗了一把脸，整理好情绪，准备开始这个会持续你一辈子的任务。

竹村早就醒了，他连早饭都做好了，坐在桌边，不知道等了多久。

“早上好，竹村。”你拉开椅子坐下，早饭是烤鲑鱼饭团，你有些奇怪。竹村这一年很少下厨做饭，你也不怎么喜欢日本料理。

“你曾经跟我说你最喜欢烤鲑鱼饭团，我试着做了一些。”竹村双手交握，似乎没打算吃，“后来我才知道你原来最喜欢的是辣子鸡。可是我不会做。”

“没关系，你做的挺好吃。”

“可你仍旧更想吃辣子鸡。”

“只是一顿饭，你怎么这么纠结辣子鸡，晚上给你做。”

“不用了，吃完饭我们去机场，我订了回夜之城的票。我送你。”

“送我？”你似乎明白了他为什么纠结于那两道菜，然而你不能让他就这么把你当成叛徒，“不，这不可能。我以为你是最了解我的朋友，竹村。”

竹村嘴唇动了动，“可你又一次想把我当成任务目标。”对此，你无法反驳，这是你自己给自己委派的任务，你从没想过这也算是对他的侮辱，“而且，我们从来不是那种关系。”

到了机场，你想起上次竹村把你送到老维的诊所，他最后的欲言又止，至少这次不应该让他留遗憾。

“你接下来怎么办？”

“可能会在这儿多留一阵子，很多食物都很好吃。我也还没想好。”

“好吧，保持联络。我还是把你当做我的朋友。”

“不必了。这辈子，我已经得到足够的念想了。”竹村拒绝了你，“之前的事，对不起，”不过竹村最后还是没有说出他心中的那句话，

【我真想为那些事，在你身边赎罪一辈子。】

你终于又回到了夜之城，一年算不得久，可你觉得好像又经历了一个轮回般久远。

你下了飞机，让老德用最快的速度把你送到老维那里。自从你最后跟他说了永别，他就再也没接过你的电话。你伤了他的心，只想赶快见到他，弥补你的错误。

“嗨，V？真的是你？”米丝蒂一向都很敏锐，她猜得到你的来因，“维克托医生今天已经下班了。”

“下班？这才不到4点，”你想起来从前的老维有时候甚至会在诊所通宵，“他还好吧？”

米丝蒂第一次对你有了责备的神色，“怎么可能还好呢，V。维克托的确是个理性又强大的人，可最爱的人将要永远，彻底，消失在以后的生命里，即使维克托，也会接受不了的。”

“最爱？”你有些懵，你以为你和维克多的感情不过是你单方面求来的宠爱

“有时候我真觉得你一点儿灵性都没有，V。”米丝蒂很少说这么重的话，“维克托希望你能得到你想要的，不管这个人是不是他都无所谓。他只想知道你能平安快乐罢了。V，拜托你别在执着公司那一套了，珍惜眼前的东西吧。”

“他现在在哪儿？我回来就是来弥补我的错误的。”

“大概在来生吧，他这两天下班都去那儿坐一会儿。”

在来生，你一眼就看见坐在角落里的老维，不是自己一个人。他旁边还挂了两个性偶美女，在拿胸口时不时蹭蹭老维的手肘。老维平时对着你都是一副长辈模样，所以你并不知道，老维作为前拳击手时可是很受欢迎的。即使是现在，作为夜之城最好的义体医生，只要他摆出一副寂寞的样子，小姑娘们也还是很乐意往他身上扑。

“医生，检查身体可不可以给打点折呀？以后我们也给你打折。”

“我在等人。”老维低着头没有动，性偶小姐们以为他默许了这种行为。你轻轻走了过去，冲她们比划了一下脖子，性偶小姐们就乖乖离开了。她们不想在罗格的场子找事。

老维抬头瞥了你一眼，又灌了自己一杯，“我都老到喝不到一瓶就能醉成这样的程度了？”你坐到老维怀里，“是呀，papa，你看看我是谁？”

老维捧起你的脸，盯了很久，“她言出必行，不会来。我喝够了，你想拉活儿还是找其他人吧。”

“维克多医生是嫌弃我么？”你扳着他的脸，用嘴堵住他的回答。你又气又笑，你设想过你们见面会是什么景象，他会不会气到不听你说话，到时候你该怎么求得他原谅。或者老维像平常一样，什么都不多说，只用微笑回答你。现在你活生生的在他面前，他却不肯相信是你，非要觉得是自己醉了。

你只觉得心里像吃了一团钢丝球，又痛又堵。老维一开始想推开你，接着像是放弃了坚持，开启了热烈的索取。蘸满酒气的舌头侵略着你的口腔，刮着你的牙床，你像是个雏一般毫无抵抗力。老维把你箍的很紧，几乎要压断你的肋骨，你从没见过老维这么有压迫性的时候。一吻结束，老维裤裆里的东西硬了，顶在你的屁股上。

老维抓着你的胳膊，没有丝毫怜惜的拖拽着你进了酒吧男厕所。他把你甩到墙上，急不可耐的扒掉你的裤子，毫无前戏的就从后面插了进去。你的小穴还没开始分泌爱液，疼的要命。

“维克多……痛……”你不是没经历过这种暴力性行为，可就像上次视频中看到的那样，老维的那根实在过于壮观。以前你对这件事没有概念，你总认为你和老维的第一次会是很温吞的进行，老维会做前戏做到你麻痒难耐了才慢吞吞得进来，不会伤到你一分一毫。

事情完全违背了你的预想，你的小穴被撑开到前所未有的程度，肉壁紧紧包裹着老维的阴茎。你以为老维会怜惜你，至少用他宽大的手掌抚慰一下你裸露在外的皮肤，你扭过头，想向他索吻。

“不许这么叫我，而且我也从来没说过我会怜香惜玉。”老维并没有低头与你接吻，他语气强硬，他从来没对你这么说过话。不过老维还是放缓的抽插的动作，等你的穴肉慢慢柔软起来，他才开始大幅律动。

这称不上性爱，只能算是老维单方面发泄性欲。他的性器在你的肉穴里机械的进进出出，毫无花样可言。他不屑于抚摸你，亲吻你，只是目光一直贪婪的扫着你，想要把你拆吞入腹。你沉醉于他的目光，渐渐地也开始动情，交合处开始传来淫靡的水声。

你不讨厌这样的老维，甚至觉得有些高兴，你第一次知道了他对你也有欲望，只是平时隐藏的太深，才让你有所误会。他总是很理智，你从来没想过有什么事情能让他发疯，现在你知道了。这个念头让你心满意足，低低的呻吟起来。

“卧槽，维克多维克托！”进来放尿的男人看见夜之城的良心维克托医生现在正在酒吧厕所操一个女人，这场面可把他吓的不轻。

老维用身子挡着你，红着脖子扭头冲他吼，“操你妈的滚！”

今天的老维真是让你大开眼界，你知道他曾经是拳击手，可你认识他时，他已经就是这般云淡风轻的模样。有时候你好奇他的过去，可他不觉得那有多光荣，也很少给你讲。而今天的老维好像又做回了那个暴躁的拳击手。 你脸蛋潮红，被老维顶的几乎要哭出来。你想跟他接吻，可老维只是看着你的迷乱的脸，狠狠挺了几下，直捣你的花心，你被顶的腰身发软，媚叫不止。老维最后迅速的解决了战斗，抽走了他的阴茎。他整理好自己的裤子，亮出手腕，准备给你汇钱。

只是你快被他的固执气死了，“再来一炮呗，包宿算你500。”

第二天，你在老维公寓的床上醒过来，有些后悔昨天跟老维赌的那口气。他昨天做爱的时候简直就像是在打拳击，纯粹的肉体碰撞，对待对手毫不留情。你浑身上下没有一个地方是不疼的，特别是胳膊，被他抓得淤青了一大块。

“嘿，我昨天喝得太多了，抱歉，多给你一些小费，”老维睡醒后第一件就想起来昨天打包带回来的性偶。她长得与V实在太像了，连神态语气都一模一样。酒精的作用下，他失去了一直以来的平和心态，像是又回到了20多岁，变回了那个暴躁的毛头小子。他本不该这么粗暴的对待一个性偶的。

见你躲在被子里不动，他趴过来轻轻掀开被子，然后对上了你笑成弦月一般的眼睛。

“嗨，维克多，这下酒醒了吧？”

你以为老维会乐于见到你回来，可结果却是他愤怒的啃咬你的嘴唇，“你这玩笑也开的太大了，你的惩罚太可恨了。以后不许，再也不许说永别了。”

“对不起，维克多，我保证以后都不会了。不过你昨天不也惩罚我了么，原谅你的小姑娘好不好？”你蹬掉被子，浑身上下都布满了昨天粗暴性爱的痕迹。你拿身子贴近他同样裸露在外的肌肤，试图趁着他的晨勃再来一次。结果老维轻轻把你按了回去，在你嘴唇轻吻一下，

“昨天还不够？”你感受到他的阴茎正在你的腿间蠢蠢欲动。你发现他的话算不上是拒绝，就搂上了他的脖子，“你的小姑娘对你可是很有需求的。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 暂时是莫得了，在构思竹村结局或者是和竹村以前的番外


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 【竹村结局】
> 
> 成年人的套路，变成猫，变成老虎，变成湿淋淋的狗狗。竹村可把这个套路玩得飞起。

第二天你睡到中午才醒过来，你做了个噩梦，浑身都被黏腻的冷汗浸透。梦里你回到了那个让你一直哭泣的童年，你的哥哥文森特只站在一旁，冷眼观看着你被母亲埋怨。你走近文森特，想扑进他的怀里，而他强硬的把你推远。你想握住他的手臂，他就把自己的双手抱起来，后来他用老维的声音说，“小姑娘，你太慢了。”

你猛的惊醒，心脏几乎从你嘴里跳飞出去。你醒来第一件事就是检查手机，老维在你睡着后就切断了通信。你试着给他发了一条早安短信，很快就收到了回复，

“早上好，孩子。”  
“昨天是我太冲动了，我不应该那么做，抱歉。”

你把头埋到光裸的膝盖里，昨天欢愉的记忆还很清晰。你有些挫败的想，如果不是老维冲动这么一次，可能你这辈子都没什么值得回忆的东西了。

【已经足够了，维克多，谢谢你分给我的宠爱。】

现在还有最后一份责任在等着你，然而你在楼下却找不见竹村五郎的影子。你后悔昨天把他一个人丢在那里，竹村的武力值你不担心，即使是在康陶总部，你仍旧对他有信心。你担心你一再的拒绝，是不是已经将两个人的关系搞砸了。你正犹豫着要不要给他打电话先道个歉的工夫，他的短信进来了，

“老狐狸在一条河的旁边找到了年轻兔子的旧窝。”  
“老狐狸不能替小兔子做决定，所以他在这里守着，等待着小兔子的身影。”  
“老狐狸很有耐心，也很谨慎。他喝了一点酒来暖身，小兔子不用急着现身。”

你的心脏又一次狂跳起来，好几个念头同时在你耳后炸裂，让你脑子里嗡嗡作响。

【他在那里守了一夜？】最后一股强烈的酸楚感席卷了你。

但当你终于见到竹村的时候，表现得却平静得很。你们并排坐在远处高楼的天台边，这个角度正面相他们餐厅和厨房的那一边。你用瞄准镜能清晰的看见他们的身影，和家中的陈设。

“你不回去？”

“最好不要了，”你苦笑着回答，“我已经能猜到他们想对我说什么了。只不过不见面的话，总会有希望。”

竹村用手拍拍你的肩膀，像是好兄弟一般安慰你，“也许他们的想法也在变。”

“我就是这么安慰自己的，”你冲着竹村扯了一个笑容，“看来我们俩都一样会蠢到给自己洗脑。”

“我是个女孩儿，又不像文森特一般是个天才，所以对他们来说我本来就没有什么利用价值的。你看，我又多了个小弟弟，我都不知道他叫什么名字。”

“可我只有这么一个家了，就让我保留着这傻逼一般的希望吧。”

竹村冲着远处的那个活蹦乱跳想要揪别人头发的幼儿发呆，你悲伤的语气让他心碎，他几乎不敢扭头看你的表情。他怕他看到你的脸，就没办法再保持现在这样的理智，“我是真的想要给你一个家。”

“所以，我们要结婚吗，五郎？我真的想弥补我的欺骗，可我从来没爱过你，真的很抱歉。”

“你不必与我结婚，也不必爱我。你需要家，我就给你一个安全的庇护所，我只想补偿你。”

“你总说补偿补偿的，我都不知道你欠给我什么。”

“是我的嫉妒，让你被康陶遗弃。也是我的自私，让你不能清白死去。只要你还活在这个世上，我就永远欠你。”

你对他的回答感到错愕，这几乎就是你对他负有责任的理由，“那么如果不是我对你的欺骗，你就不会被荒板降职。如果不是我非要在你面前揭露荒板的秘密，你就会永远在荒板三郎身边做人上人。”

竹村也错愕了两秒钟，最后释怀又疯狂的笑声爆发在你们二人中间。

“哈哈哈哈哈哈，操他妈的荒板！”竹村说。

“哈哈哈哈哈哈，操他妈的康陶！”你说。

竹村盯着你的眼睛，他的义眼晶莹透彻，像无波的大海。他在审视你的情绪，小心谨慎，暗藏欲望。你们是如此相似，因为忠诚走到了一起，又因为忠诚分道扬镳。责任让你们崩溃，却又把彼此拴在这个世界。最后不过是两个破碎的灵魂揉捏在一起，你们无法与命运抗争，但至少你们不能分开。虽然你没喝他用来暖身的酒，可仍旧像是醉了，你主动攀上他的脖子。

竹村的吻则像是炽烈的火焰，在冬日里格外迷人，几乎把你的理智灼烧殆尽。你想尖叫，想发疯，从没体会过原来把一切都丢下的感觉这么好，特别是还有一个人能陪着你在这种近乎无耻的放纵中沉沦。

竹村压着你倒在天台薄薄的一层冰雪之上，紧贴着你，他小心的护着你的后脑，持续不断地索取你的香气。

“别……”竹村的吻一路降下到你的喉咙，外套被他开了两个扣子，干冷的风吹进你的衣服，唤回了你一丝丝理智。

“什么别，我可不是维克托。我很自私，不会把到手的女人再推出去。”竹村在你的喉咙轻要一口，他不打算再把已经被制服的小兔子放回山林。

“别在外头，冷。”

竹村在冰冷的雪天里在外面待了将近24个小时，你推他去洗个热水澡去去寒气，趁这个时候你还可以为他煮杯姜茶。竹村却环着你的腰不让你离开。

你从来没与竹村一起洗过澡。竹村对沐浴有着近乎偏执的坚持，他认为那应该是属于一个人最私密和放松的时间。你以前最多在他洗澡后帮他吹干头发，你不太会梳头，倒是经常缠着他让他帮你把头发束紧。

热水打湿了竹村披散的发尾，竹村可以算是长的很好看的那种人，束起头发时突出的颧骨会显得他有些凶巴巴的，可头发散开来，他就是一个不再年轻但仍旧好看的犬系美人，浴室的蒸汽让他自带柔光。

你拨弄着他的头发，“五郎，你是不是怕别人不敬畏你才束发的，你这样看起来好……”你琢磨了一下用词，最后发现没什么词能比得上“漂亮。”

竹村捏起你的下巴，“但你这张脸无论如何都凶不起来，这让我很困扰。”

你被他严肃的态度逗笑了，然而笑声很快就被他的嘴堵住，他揽着你的腰把你拉的更近，进一步掠夺你的气息，

“而且总是让人生出多余的欲望。”他火热的性器顶在你的小腹上。你弯下腰准备吞下他的欲望。虽然竹村嘴上不说，可你知道他以前最是喜欢你努力吞咽，被呛的满眼眼泪的样子。可这次他却推着你的跨，把你按到墙角，自己蹲了下去。

在竹村抬起你一条腿，把舌头贴上你小穴的时候，你还没搞清楚状况。竹村的舌头在你的小穴边缘游走，勾勒着你的形状。你伪装成性偶这么多次，从来没遇到过这种情况。快感随着痒痒的触感从你下面升起，

“你别……脏……”你试图放下腿，虽然正在洗澡，可你觉得那不是个用来舔舐的地方。你的话换来竹村的一口用力的吸吮。

“啊……”你忍不住仰着脖子呻吟起来，随着竹村的吸吮，你的穴口变得红肿起来，竹村时不时会把舌尖塞进甬道，勾起你更多的甜叫。你的穴内越来越空虚，身子也变得酸软无力，几乎站不住脚。浴室墙壁光溜溜的没有什么能抓住的东西，就在你要支撑不住的时候，竹村停下了动作，用牙齿轻轻在你腿根留下了一排痕迹，“不脏，香的。”

竹村一把捞住泪眼婆娑的你，抱着你把你放到了床上，接着压了上来。他没有着急挺入，而是轻轻吻掉你的泪珠。你伸出手臂把他拉得更贴近一些，他身上熟悉的木质香气一直都让你迷醉。竹村和你彼此磨合了许久，你难耐的动了动腿，竹村就领悟到你的意图。

他和你都等了太久，在他没入你的那一刻，你们都忍不住叫出声来。你的穴肉紧紧咬着竹村的阴茎，而且还像是会吞咽一般轻轻颤动。竹村额头上也暴起青筋，他停了一会儿，拍拍你的大腿，喘着粗气在你耳边说，

“你上来，不然我要忍不住了。”竹村想先撤出去，而你用腿盘住他的腰身，小穴含着他的肉棒，翻到他身上。

“嗯……嗯……”很久没经历过真正性爱的你，很快就达到了高潮。小穴更加卖力的吸吮竹村的阴茎，它们像是久未见面的恋人彼此贴合，再难分开。

即使不听你胡乱的媚叫，竹村也清楚的知道你身体的反应。他猛的掀翻你，把你压到床里，每一下都挺到最深处。他的目光又像是一匹饿了许久的孤狼，浑身的肌肉紧绷，像是把全身力气动用在了你穴里的那根上。

“啊……啊……不行……”正在经历高潮的你被竹村如此激烈的操弄几乎失了心神，眼前除了竹村在滴汗的脸以外几乎容不下别的东西了，再这样下去要昏过去了，你想。

然而竹村以为你又在拒绝他，箍紧了你的身体用他的舌头侵犯你上面的小嘴儿。你被他吻的喘不过气，下面传来的快感又过于强烈，最后你感觉到下身爆发出一股暖流，流过你的大腿，濡湿了床单，你不知道是你失禁了还是被操到喷水。不过你也不在乎了，因为你很快就因为承受不住强烈的快感晕了过去。晕过去之前，你还能感受到竹村的阴茎在你下面胀的更大，颤抖跳动。

你在竹村的怀里醒过来，他半坐在床上，像永远也看不腻似的凝视着你的脸。他一只手摸在你枕在他腹部的头顶，替你捋顺因为刚刚疯狂性爱而乱成一团的头发。竹村的头发倒是柔顺的披在身上，显得他格外温和，一点儿看不出来凶恶猎犬的影子。

“现在什么时候了？”你爬起来

“晚上，刚过12点，你睡了五个小时了。”竹村捧着你的脸蛋儿，嘴唇在你鼻尖轻轻蹭了一下。

“嗯……我有点儿想给老维打个电话。”

竹村危险的眯起眼睛扫着你的脸，仿佛刚才的温和都是幻觉般。不过他最终什么都没说，凶狠的啃了一口你的嘴唇，然后从你身上跨过去，走了。出门后还贴心的把门也带上。

你起床穿好衣服才拨通老维的电话，“嗨，老维，”

“怎么突然打电话来，出什么事情了么？”

“也不算，”话到你嘴边又开始打转，你很怕你自己是自作多情。可有些事你宁可你自己尴尬，也不想再让别人被你蒙在鼓里了。这种事，一次就足够伤了，

“好吧，算是有，虽然你可能不在意，但是，我总想着我和你告白过，就算你没当回事，我也不能偷偷摸摸的，”

“我和别人在一起了，所以我对你的追求也就到此为止了。谢谢你一直以来对我的纵容，我知道我就是个一直都在索取的小鬼，谢谢你，老维。”

老维沉默了很久才问道，“我能知道是哪家的小伙子这么幸运么？”

“是竹村五郎。”你本来很害怕告诉老维这个人是他，可现在又好像一切都顺理成章。

“你又跟荒板家的人扯上关系了？你是不是忘了当初你是怎么流落街头的了？又是因为什么被公司追杀？”

“他已经不是荒板的人了，老维，我得对他负责任。”你打断老维的追问，这些事你都记得，你也不怪老维会生你的气。

“不是荒板的人了，”老维意识到问题的关键，“是为了你？”

“嗯，所以……”

“好吧，”老维明白以你的性子，是一定会为这件事负起责任的，他最后只能接受这个现实，并且安慰自己，“至少你跟着他，我就不担心你的安全了。”

“但是记得以后常打电话，至少让我知道你还健康的活着。”

后来你和竹村为了不闲着发霉，也开始在这座城市里偶尔接些委托，至少在心烦的时候能找点事做。竹村对委托似乎有洁癖般的挑剔，你就放手让他去选。

“你是一直都这么厉害么？”任务完成，你与竹村的任务是潜入黑超梦工厂偷取母带，可看见这黑超梦居然在录制少女题材，竹村忍不住开了第一枪，潜入模式变成了你和他的单方面屠杀。竹村枪法很准，你则负责骇入敌方的系统，创造机会让竹村爆他们的头。这是你和他第一次在战场合作。竹村从来没见识过你的本事，他被你惊艳到了，在遍地残肢和组织液的破旧厂房里，他按过你的头就开始不由分说的吻你。他的脸上甚至还溅到了敌人的血，血腥味儿让他更加兴奋。你早该知道，他本来就是个嗜血的野兽，你放开了荒板加给他的口枷，他就变回了他自己。

“我们这样是不是太不低调了？”你挣扎着想停下，黑超梦的导演还被你们绑在电击椅上，惊恐的看着你们，裆下已经湿了一片，一股尿骚味儿。

竹村随手一枪结束了这个可鄙男人的噩梦，脑浆混着鲜血溅了一地。他扳过你的脸，用额头抵着你，“这样就没人能说出去了。”竹村呼吸粗重，他似乎还想吻你。而且他手上也没个老实，开始在你衬衫的边缘试探。

你打掉竹村乱摸的手，挣扎着摆脱竹村的怀抱，“我说的不是这个意思！而且我发现，你在303都是装的，实际上你就是个疯子。”

“我本来就是做事全凭感觉，你也一样，只不过你不愿意承认。”竹村用拇指蹭着你的手背，蛊惑着你，想把你继续揽在他的怀抱里。

“好吧，我承认我也一样。”你笑着抽走你的手，“所以不做！身上还有敌人的组织液，太脏了。”

“行吧，”竹村勉强接受了这个理由，并且提出了下一个问题，“那你准备什么时候承认你爱上我了？”

爱上一个人很不难，尤其是在茫茫人海中遇到了和你几乎一模一样的那个灵魂。人们都说只有先让自己完整，才能有爱人的能力。可你却发现，如果说是正好两个碎裂只剩一半的灵魂相遇，0.5+0.5=1的爱情，远比1+1=2的爱情要坚固浪漫得多。

“反正不会是今天……”竹村似乎看穿了你的心思，可你今天偏偏不打算让他得逞。


End file.
